They Said He'd Never Fall in Love
by Przybyszewski
Summary: Hermione returns as transfiguration professor just a few years after the battle at Hogwarts. Even though Severus Snape had survived the tragic attack by Nagini, thanks to Hermione, he seems more bitter that before. Since she saved his life, he is all she can think about. She does whatever she can to befriend him, in the hopes she will find a side to Severus no one has ever seen.


**Okay. So, Harry Potter is a new fandom for me when it comes to writing, not reading. I have become utterly obsessed with Hermione/Severus fics, and I just needed to start one of my own. I know this is a BIG fandom, and a lot of readers are very, strict and picky, but I hope there will be enough of you that enjoy the story and are kind enough to review. All I ask is for no unnecessary put downs. I use the same username as this website. Enjoy my friends, Potterheads, and lovers of Hermione and Severus, Enjoy!**

**I do not own Harry Potter, which is the work of J.K Rowling and her brilliant mind and imagination.**

**They Said He'd Never Fall in Love **

**Chapter 1: Returning **

It was worrisome and bloody awkward for Hermione as she entered the Hogwarts halls once again just six years after the battle. Her old professors that acknowledged her as she made her way to her awaited office were now colleagues. She chastised herself and really hated going through the doubts in her head, she was so nervous and worked up, it just wasn't like it. She had been incredibly excited when Professor- - Minerva, as she wanted her to call her now, had owled her with a special request to become the Transfiguration Professor after Professor Snape had stepped down to return to his comfortable potions class, giving Minerva the title of Headmistress.

_Snape. . . Severus_

After accepting the job offer she had been told the exact location of her office and classroom, which she already knew of for the times she spent as a student when taught by McGonagall. She was also informed on the chambers in which she would be staying, which were settled just between Severus's and Hooch's

Severus had rarely left Hermione's mind since that battle. The images of seeing him so near death after Naginis attack had taken a huge tug at her heart. She was thankful that she was able to come across some things in her pouch to help delay anymore heavy bleeding. With that help, Ron, Harry and she were able to get him to a safer area. She wanted so badly to stay behind with him to watch over him, but she knew she had to leave, for the battle was not over.

It wasn't until Voldemort was completely vanquished that Hermione was certain she could return to him. In the midst of people exchanging embraces and tears of sorrow, Hermione returned to where they had placed Severus for safe keeping.

She watched him sleep for the rest of that night, cleaning off the dirt, and blood from his face as Poppy tented to him when needed. He barely stirred that night, and Hermione fought back the tears that burned to erupt from her eyes. She was asked just as the sun was rising that she must leave; since Poppy was too overwhelmed with the amount of patients to work on to have any visitors for the time being.

Hermione left that morning, never turning back. She hadn't returned to the school since this very day.

She sighed at the thought of being able to see him again, without being looked at as Hermione Granger, the insufferable know-it-all who he stuck his nose up to when she was in his presence. He never showed the slightest bit of impressed behavior with her extensive knowledge, work ethic and organization. That is, until now. . .hopefully.

In her state of daze, she barely noticed where she stepped, tripping over a nearby bench, spilling her books and papers for them to scatter across the hall. She landed rather hard, clenching her teeth as the pain surged into her knee, making it throb.

"Oh bugger," She cursed. She crawled around to collect the papers, feeling the presence of someone behind her.

The unknown person made its way around the spread of papers, kneeling down in front of her to pick up what they could.

"Are you alright?" They asked.

Hermione looked up, smiling when she noticed the familiar face.

"Neville! Yes I'm fine thank you; I just banged up my knee a little. A small healing potion should clear it right up."

As she stood he stood with her, handing her the papers he had retrieved. She nodded and spoke a quiet thank you as she checked to make sure nothing was missing.

"So, what are you doing here Hermione?"

She smiled. "I should be asking you the same thing!"

He gave her a slightly confused look, smiling at her. "I thought Harry and Ron told you. I was offered the position has Herbology Professor just about a month ago. I accepted it as soon as I got the letter."

Hermione beamed at him, doing her best to wrapped her arms around him despite the load she carried.

"How wonderful Neville, congratulations! We will be co-workers."

"Co-workers?" He asked.

"Yes! I was owled by Minerva around the time you were to take over the Transfiguration position."

"Hermione! That's bloody fantastic. I look forward to working here at Hogwarts with you. I hate to end this conversation early, but I must go. Speak to you soon."

He placed a quick kiss on her cheek before setting off down the hall. She gave a small wave a yelled a goodbye behind her shoulder, before making her way into her office.

It took just under two hours to move everything in and get everything organized. With everything stacked neatly, labeled, and it all the right drawers, cabinets and files, Hermione was satisfied. The students would be coming tomorrow, so she had just less than a day to rearrange her chamber to her desire.

As she left the office, extinguishing the light off with her wand, she threw her cloak back on over her robes, grabbing the magically enlarged sack over shoulder.

She descended down at least three flights of stairs before turning the corner to the teachers chambers. She smiled and laughed to herself in a excited, giddy manner as the saw the large, dark oak door that displayed _'Professor Granger' _ across the front.

With a mumble of the password she was given by Minerva, she entered her chamber, taken aback by how beautiful it already looked.

Accented with the infamous Maroon and Gold of her Gryffindor house, she was greeted by a room very similar to the Gryffindor common room. A black leather arm chair sat off to the side of the crackling fireplace, with a red couch trimmed in gold parallel to the fire. A simple oak coffee table and nightstand were placed in front and beside the couch, all on a plush red carpet.

Off to the left was a set of small stairs that brought her to an open loft, containing shelves and shelves of books and materials she would use for class. A desk sat off to the side, along with a simple chess set. Not positive that would be of much use, but it was a kind thought.

"More of a Ron thing." she mumbled to herself.

She entered her bedroom that was downstairs. A beautiful canopy bed sat in the middle of the room, nothing too extravagant. Very simple, this was quite perfect for her. There was a nightstand on each side of the bed. A couple dressers, a vanity, and a bathroom connected on the right of the room.

She then started to situate her personal belongings in the drawers, the bathroom cabinet and closets she had, landing on her bed with a loud sigh as she enjoyed the cool fabric of the comforter against her warm skin. She kicked off her shoes, undressing, then dressing into a simple black nightgown, unhooking her bra and letting it slide off onto the floor, sending it into her dresser with a wave of her wand. She removed her hair from its ponytail, shaking it out and let it lay perfectly of her shoulders.

As she climbed into bed, nuzzling into the thick, soft sheets, a knock came at her door.

Her eyes opened, and she let out a small groan.

"Bugger, can't a girl get some peace and quiet after a rough day."

She kicked the covers off in an irritated manner. Flipping the lights back on as she reached the living room and made her way the door.

She opened it quickly due to her frustration for being forced to drag herself out of bed, but she jumped slightly and her eyes went wide as she saw who stood before her door.  
Dressed in his black, very fitting dress robes not accented with his cloak as usual, the very man she had been aching to see for so long stood before her. Those dark eyes slowly making his way to look down at her face. His black hair hung around his face as he tilted his head down.

"Miss. . ." She scanned her body a little more, showing no expression, no reaction to what she had been not wearing- or not wearing - however you would want to look at it.

His eyes met hers again after the brief scan over.

"Granger." He finished, his mouth barely moving as he spoke. One eyebrow rose slightly as she blushed before him.

"Profes- - Severus," She nodded politely, doing her best to give a smile that didn't make her look like a complete and utter idiot in front of him.

"What brings you here at a time like this?"

He stood and looked at her expectantly, his lips held tightly together.

"I believe I was told by Minerva to come and make sure you were settling well as I was on my way to my chambers Miss. Granger."

Hermione smiled brighter, but it faltered as the look on his face showed no interest in her thankfulness towards his kind deed.

"How very kind," Hermione said plainly.

He suppressed a small eye roll, making Hermione frown.

"Yes . . . kind indeed." His focused seemed to be elsewhere as he spoke his words in a low deep voice.

"Well . . .Granger. I do believe it's time I retire to my room for it seems that you have been settled into your chamber just fine. But think about what you choose to wear when you answer to company Granger, you're a Professor here for Merlin's sake. Look decent . . . not desperate."

Hermione stood mouth open in shock and utter disgust for what he had just said to her. He did not even look at her as he said his words. No goodbye as he stalked to his chamber, waving his wand and making his way in, the door slamming shut as her entered.

Hermione huffed in anger, stomping her way to her room and returning to the coolness and comfort of her covers.

"How dare him!" She chastised to herself.

"A bloke like him has no right to speak to me that way; I am a colleague for Merlin's sake!"

Crookshanks hopped onto her bed, she had nearly forgotten that he was delivered to her room earlier by Filch while she was setting up the office.

The feel of his fur between her fingers as she petted his head soothed most of her anger, and she finally found herself dozing off as she spoke to Crookshanks.

"Crookshanks sometimes I feel you're the only one I can talk to who wouldn't judge me. . ."

The cat just purred in response, stretching his head into her hand, asking to be scratched more. But Hermione dozed off quickly after that, her soft snores the only sound in the room.

_The bloody witch will drive me mad if I have her in the chambers next to mine._

Severus ran a hand through his greasy black hair, letting out a sigh as he sunk into the leather arm chair. He undressed himself of his robes, changing quickly with a flick of his wand to a very conservative set of pajamas. He took the book off the end table right next to him, licking his thumb as he flipped through the pages to find the placed he left off at.

He concentrated hard on the book in efforts to shake the Granger girl from his mind, yet he was having trouble succeeding.

He was seething mad when Minerva had told him that Granger and Longbottom were joining the staff. It was the last thing he had wished for. The Mudblood and coward were the last two people he wanted to see walking through the doors of Hogwarts. He would've much rather hexed himself into the school year.

It didn't make matters much better when McGonagall requested for him to check up on the Granger girl, he was tempted to not do what she had asked, but that was too risky.

"Bloody woman, she's nothing but trouble for this school to become a Professor here. I give her just two months until Minerva sends her away." He chuckled to himself, his chest heaving slightly as he did so, the low sound rumbling his chest.

Flicking the lights off and putting the book away, he made his way to the bedroom, immediately finding himself in a deep, deep slumber within minutes of lying down.

_She's not just someone anyone can just ignore . . . She's addictive . . . even to you Severus. . ._

The annoying voice chimed in the back of his mind, irritating him to an extreme as he tried to indulge himself into an uninterrupted slumber. He reached for the sleeping drought he kept handy at his bedside, immediately falling against the black satin pillow as he downed the potion.

**Well, there you go everyone! There is chapter one. I really hope you enjoy it! :) Please give me feedback, it means a lot when you do. - Przybyszewski**


End file.
